


What a Sprain

by Silencing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencing/pseuds/Silencing
Summary: Yuuri suffers a sprain and has to stay off his feet, which he is not pleased about - especially since he has time to relax and hang out with Victor now that the Grand Prix is over.  How will Victor convince him to obey the doctor's (and coach's) orders to stay in?  Just a short and sweet little fic to start 2017 off right.





	

“You have to stay off of your ankle, Yuri.  That’s an order directly from your coach.”

Yuri groaned and flopped back onto Victor’s couch, tossing an arm over his eyes.  One foot was propped up on a pillow, swathed in thick bandages.  The other kicked restlessly at Victor’s leg.  “Victor, this is the first real break we’ve had since you showed up.  All of the holiday markets are closing soon.  We have to go out!”

Victor trapped Yuri’s restless foot under his own and wagged a chiding finger.  “If we go out, you’ll strain your ankle, and if you strain your ankle, you’ll never win gold at the Grand Prix.  And if you never win gold, we can’t get married.”  He beamed and spread his hands in a gesture indicating that surely, all of that was clear, and Yuri would have to be deliberately obtuse to misunderstand.

His smile faltered when Yuri looked up at him with an ominous and familiar furrow between his brows.  Victor immediately leaped onto the couch beside him and scooped him up into a hug, smoothing his hair and patting his cheek reassuringly.  “That was a joke, lubov moya, we’ll get married even if you fail to qualify!  Of course, the arrangements might get weird when I’m in the Prix and you’re not-”

Yuri elbowed Victor in the ribs, hard enough to force a little ‘whoof’ of air from him.  Victor fell back, rubbing his side, and smiled ruefully.  “I don’t think you and Yurio should hang out anymore.”

“You’re lucky I respect you as my coach, or I’d throw you out,” Yuri grumbled, crossing his arms and hiding his chin in the collar of his jacket.  

_ Out of my own apartment? _ Victor thought.   _ The greatest figure skating coach the world has ever seen? _  But one look at Yuri’s face - and the fact that he was still technically living above Yuri’s family’s business - shut him up.  Instead, he squeezed Yuri’s shoulder and said, “I wish we could go out, zolotse, but you really will hurt yourself if you don’t rest up.  That’s not just an order from your coach - it’s a request from your fiancee.”

Yuri’s expression softened, and after a beat he let Victor gather him up into an embrace, leaning against Victor’s chest.  “I just feel ridiculous for letting this happen at all,” he sighed, frowning down at his foot.  

“At least it didn’t happen in competition,” Victor shrugged.

Yuri stuck his tongue out.  “I think that makes it worse.”

It…  _ had _ been pretty embarrassing.  They’d been at an open skate at the Ice Castle, partly for fun, partly to show off and draw a crowd.  They were good for business, after all, and now that their engagement was no longer an open secret, Yuri liked showing off their matching rings. They had other reasons to practice skating together, of course, but that  _ was _ still a secret.  One that Yuri’s sprained ankle was going to delay.  

Maybe Victor had goaded him into one too many jumps.  Maybe they were both a little hungover from the night before.  Maybe Yuri hadn’t been getting quite as much sleep as he needed, with Victor living in his home and without the stress of the Prix hanging over his head.  Whatever the reason, he’d flubbed a salchow, badly.  There, in front of the eyes of a hundred fans, with little kids pirouetting easily around his prone body, he’d twisted the  _ hell _ out of his ankle.  Victor was relieved it wasn’t broken, but it was still an injury to be taken seriously as a professional skater.  

And Yuri  _ did _ take it seriously, but his need to stay in and heal was competing directly with his strong desire to take his boyfriend out and show him off around town.  Victor was flattered, but that didn’t change things.

The fact that Yurio had been there wasn’t helping.  Yurio had, in fact, been banned from the house after the incident.  

“Hey.  Listen.”  Victor swung a leg over Yuri’s to straddle his waist, hands poised on the back of the couch on either side of his face.  He leaned in close, grinning at the flush that immediately colored Yuri’s nose.  “We can’t go out, but I’ll make it worth your while to stay in.”

Yuri squirmed, caught between wanting to argue and wanting to take Victor’s suggestion.  The latter quickly won out.  “I guess, if it’s an order from my coach,” he said, holding Victor’s waist and leaning forward to steal a kiss.

Victor laughed under his breath and shook his head.  “You can keep trying, but I don’t think you’re going to make ‘coach’ sexy.”

Yuri’s expression took on the rare and elusive smirk that always caught Victor by surprise and  _ always _ took his breath away.  “You’re not a very good liar, Victor.”

Victor sensed that it wouldn’t be any trouble at all to keep Yuri off his feet for a few days.  


End file.
